


Persona HeadCanons

by KariHasTooManyHeadcanons (KariHasAnAo3Account)



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memes, Multi, Okumura Haru is a Sweetheart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariHasAnAo3Account/pseuds/KariHasTooManyHeadcanons
Summary: Headcanons about the Persona Cast!Expect NSFW, Gayness, Memes and other things.





	Persona HeadCanons

Hi. Expect OcxCanon, CanonxCanon, and other things.

Will contain drabbles and shit. 

Expect slow updates, but they're quicker than updates for books. 

I don't know, okay?


End file.
